Las hojas de mi vida
by Hoshineko I
Summary: Tras recuperar su visión y a pesar de perder su otro novedoso don, Cordelia es capaz de captar otras cosas frente a ellas, igual de misteriosas pero quizás incluso más preciosas. Cordelia descubre un sinfín de caminos por recorrer, y a la única bruja con la que desea recorrerlos. Misdelia.
1. Salvia

_Disclaimer: Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen; de ser así, mis relatos se harían realidad. Además, el presente escrito no está revestido por ningún valor comercial. Material escrito por fans para fans._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El mundo nunca podría enmendar el dolor que le había causado a Misty Day, o por lo menos eso era lo que Cordelia pensaba. No solo había sido quemada viva por aquellos a quienes había considerado no sus amigos pero sí al menos sus compañeros, sino que incluso había logrado regresar de lo que habría sido una certera muerte para otras brujas y aún después de eso había mantenido su disposición a ayudar a cualquier ser viviente que se encontrara en apuros bastante silenciosos. Cordelia jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente por devolverle a su querida tía Myrtle, y era plenamente consiente incluso de que ella misma no era la única miembro de su aquelarre al que había ayudado. No había dudado en ofrecerle la protección de su coven aún antes de saber de sus proezas y ahora, en el fondo, se creía hasta capaz de encerrarla en cualquier parte de la mansión para evitar que se marchara, en caso de que Misty de pronto decidiera hacerlo.

Pero las intenciones de Misty de marcharse ya se habían esfumado, si es que alguna vez verdaderamente existieron.

De alguna forma, Misty siempre había representado un diminuto punto brillante en la aparentemente eterna oscuridad en la que de pronto Cordelia había tenido que vivir. Había visto cosas horribles al momento de tocar su mano y descubrir quién era en realidad, pero también otras admirables y, lo más importante, no había descubierto ningún sucio secreto como había ocurrido con su madre y con Hank. Y una vez que gracias a Myrtle recuperó la visión en sus ojos, pudo confirmar su imagen mental de la nueva bruja.

Quizás sólo fuera efecto de lo emocionante que le resultaba el poder ver de nuevo, pero de pronto su día se había tornado maravilloso. Extrañaba su nuevo don con el que había percibido tantas cosas con sólo su tacto, pero también es cierto que éste le había significado muchas visiones horrorosas, pero precisas de ver. Todo aquello le despertaba una sensación de amargura, pero ésta rápidamente se disipó cuando comenzó a pensar en su amado invernadero –su pequeño reino– y en Misty Day.

Se le antojaron las horas más felices de toda su vida. ¿Era exagerar demasiado? No realmente, no si alguien miraba la felicidad de ambas y, al igual que Cordelia, la belleza de Misty. En verdad Cordelia sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, enseñándole a Misty sobre las propiedades de algunas de sus plantas, pero de todas formas ella siempre había amado su trabajo, y el hecho de que Misty pudiera trabajar bien con ella y encima parecer disfrutarlo tanto como ella, la hacía aún más feliz.

–No sabía que las hojas de laurel tienen magia –dijo Misty tras oler superficialmente el puñado de hojas que Cordelia le alcanzaba, antes de echarlas junto a los demás ingredientes del ungüento que estaban creando. Cordelia sonrió ante el comentario antes de responder.

–Proveen protección. Asafetida… –nombró cuando a su vez echaba otras hierbas a la mezcla, alzando el rostro luego hacia Misty, quien la miraba con interés- desvanece el mal –a lo cual Misty asintió rápidamente. Sin embargo, simplemente asentir era algo impropio y escaso para la mismísima Misty Day, que se inclinó sobre la mezcla para olerla, aunque terminó retirándose rápidamente.

–Bueno, esa es una mierda apestosa –dijo riendo, quitándole importancia.

–Ahora, nunca usarás esto a menos que estés en circunstancias extremas –le advirtió Cordelia con expresión severa, simplemente preocupándose por ella.

Cordelia tomó entonces su cucharón de madera y, tras untar un poco del ungüento verdoso y pastoso en él, lo acercó hacia una planta que descansaba sobre la mesa de trabajo, aplicándole la mezcla en la parte inferior de su tallo. La pobre planta tenía sus hojas resecas y marchitas, mostrando al mundo del invernadero un aspecto enfermizo, pero Cordelia podía sentir que en el fondo seguía fuerte y viva; sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda en su lucha. Estaba dispuesta a seguir con su operación cuando fue interrumpida por una enérgica Misty.

–Hey, ¿crees que pueda hacer el encantamiento esta vez? –le preguntó deseosa. Cordelia no dudó ni un instante.

–Hazlo –le dijo con una sonrisa, tras lo cual Misty se giró velozmente y tomó un trozo de papel que había estado reposando en otra de las mesas.

Mientras Cordelia seguía aplicando el ungüento en la base de la planta, Misty se dedicó a intentar pronunciar el encantamiento. Las palabras provenían de un lenguaje extraño a ella, por lo que se encontró con un par de problemas a la hora de pronunciar la primera palabra, aunque finalmente lo logró. Sin embargo, no había pasado nada hasta encones.

–Intenta con más decisión –le exigió Cordelia. Su tono podría haber sonado más como una reprimenda para otras brujas, pero Misty entendía que Cordelia sólo quería ayudarla a obtener los mejores resultados posibles. Además, Misty estaba demasiado concentrada releyendo el trozo de papel en su mente, por lo que realmente no tenía tiempo que perder concentrándose en algo tan banal como el tono de voz de Cordelia.

Misty continuó enunciando las palabras pero, a diferencia de lo que había ocurrido en el intento anterior, ésta vez crecieron hojas en las ramas desnudas de la planta, hojas que crecieron y tomaron una saludable tonalidad verde oscura. Pequeñas flores de una tonalidad entre rosada y violácea también nacieron, e incluso se pudo apreciar un puñado de frutos rojizos y pequeños.

–¡Diablos, eso es tan genial! –dijo Misty exultante y sonriendo, mientras se alejaba levemente de la planta para poder apreciarla aún mejor.

Cordelia no había podido más que reír ante su comentario y sonreír a su manera discreta hasta que vio las manos alzadas de Misty en dirección a ella. Cordelia alzó las suyas algo torpemente pero divertida, y las palmas de las brujas chocaron sonoramente. Las manos de ambas cayeron, pero Misty dejó sus palmas abiertas y, si bien ninguna tuvo bien en claro si Misty atrapó las manos de Cordelia o acaso ella depositó las suyas entre las de la otra bruja, el punto es que ambas estaban tomadas de las manos y sonrientes. Cordelia no pudo evitar atraer a la otra bruja hacia sí, que se inclinó grácilmente hacia ella, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

–Hacemos un gran equipo –le dijo Cordelia con una amplia sonrisa, a lo que Misty respondió con otra. Las sonrisas silenciosas se estaban convirtiendo en su nuevo canal de expresión, a decir verdad. Finalmente las manos de ambas se soltaron, pérdida de contacto que, aunque simple, Misty lamentó en el fondo–. Y necesitamos hacer más de ésto –dijo Cordelia con un tono más animado, a la vez que tomaba uno de los pequeños frutos de la planta y se lo enseñaba a Misty– para todas.

Misty imitó su gesto, tomando otro de los frutos y llevándoselo a la boca, a la vez que observaba a su compañera masticar el suyo. Misty encontró al fruto de un sabor sumamente dulce, como una suerte de pequeña ciruela quizás.

–Ve a traer más de ese barro aquí –le pidió Cordelia con la boca aún medio llena, alcanzándole el recipiente en el que habían creado la mezcla anterior y luego girándose hacia algunos de sus helechos que también necesitaban cuidados. Misty asintió tras tomarlo y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a la espalda de Cordelia antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a donde guardaban el barro, pero tras unos pasos no pudo evitar girarse sobre sí para volver a observar a la otra bruja.

-Eres una líder asombrosa, señorita Cordelia –le dijo alzando levemente la voz, haciendo que Cordelia se girara un tanto sorprendida-, tengo tanto que aprende de ti –volvió a decir, ésta vez más suavemente. Sin embargo, la otra bruja no reaccionó tan bien como habría deseado; de hecho, reaccionó tal como se lo había esperado.

–Fiona es la líder de este aquelarre –se excusó, dirigiéndole una mirada seria.

Misty le dirigió otra mirada significativa, confirmando para sí misma que conocía bastante bien a la señorita Cordelia y volvió a darse la vuelta para continuar con su tarea.

Después de eso, la decadencia había entrado en el invernadero.

Cordelia había percibido de inmediato la desagradable presencia de Hank, el hombre que un día había sido su amado esposo pero que, ahora, no era más que un extraño. O mejor dicho, alguien sin secretos para ella. Su presencia no la había hecho feliz en absoluto, y ni hablar de sus abrazos, sus preguntas y su penetrante olor a alcohol. ¿Cómo podía ser que un momento tan agradable como el que había pasado con Misty hacía unos minutos podía ser seguido por una escena y unos sentimientos tan desagradables? Fue entonces cuando Misty regresó con el preciado lodo, alertando a Hank con el ruido de sus pisadas. Él la había reconocido al instante: aquella bruja del pantano que había intentado cazar. Misty sin embargo no parecía reconocer quién era él, aunque no necesitaba eso para saber que aquel hombre le desagradaba inmensamente.

Hank le había espetado que se marchara y ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar si eso era lo que Cordelia verdaderamente deseaba, pero afortunadamente no era así. Misty tuvo que observar un pequeño intercambio de palabras y gritos por parte de ambos, observando atenta pero sin demasiado interés las reacciones de aquel hombre, hasta que Cordelia mencionó que presentaría con su abogado la documentación pertinente para divorciarse. Los ojos de Misty se abrieron un poco más de lo normal y pasaron a concentrarse en Cordelia, sorprendida y –al menos se creía ella así– sin ser notada. El otrora matrimonio intercambió un par de miradas y palabras hostiles, hasta que por fin el hombre se marchó, afortunadamente para siempre. Cordelia no le quitó los ojos de la espalda hasta que desapareció y dejó de observar la puerta del invernadero tras oír el suspiro de alivio de su compañera.

–Bueno, eso sí que fue intenso –dijo Misty con una sonrisa tan suya, a la vez que dejaba el recipiente lleno de lodo sobre una de las mesas de trabajo. Cordelia la observó, sintiendo algo de vergüenza por sí misma.

–Lamento que tuvieras que ver eso, pero no iba a permitir que te marcharas por algo tan bajo como él –se disculpó, bajando levemente la mirada. Misty notó ese cambio de inmediato e, inflexible a que la bruja se sintiera mal en cualquier aspecto, la tomó de los hombros con sus manos algo sucias, obligándola a mirarla.

–Está bien Cordelia, de verdad –le dijo con un tono de voz suave y su expresión tranquilizadora–. Además, he visto peores peleas en el pantano entre caimanes. Al menos no le arrancaste una pierna con tus dientes –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Cordelia no pudo evitar reír fuertemente ante la idea. En efecto deseos de hacerlo no le habrían faltado, pero Misty tenía razón en que las cosas no se habían salido de control… quizás gracias a su presencia, incluso. Además, si todo salía bien nunca tendría que volver a ver a esa persona en su vida, quizás ni siquiera para sus asuntos legales. Esa discusión había sido la última y lo sabía. Ahora, tenía ante ella una gran gama de senderos por los cuales caminar y de pronto se sorprendió a sí misma entendiendo que, concretamente, frente a ella misma tenía a la persona con la que más deseaba en ese mismo momento recorrerlos.

Llevó sus manos suavemente hacia los antebrazos de Misty, acariciando los dorsos de sus manos en un tacto afectuoso pero también sumamente íntimo. Fijó sus ojos de colores dispares en los zafiros de la bruja y Misty sonrió aliviada de que Cordelia se hubiese recuperado.

–Tienes razón en todo, Misty. Gracias –le dijo la bruja mayor, dando un pequeño apretón a sus manos antes de soltarlas y dejar caer las suyas, tras lo cual Misty retiró las suyas.

–¿Continuamos? –preguntó Misty con cierta ansiedad, deseando volver a repetir el milagro que parecía haber quedado tan atrás en el tiempo de reavivar a algunas plantas.

–Continuamos –le respondió la bruja, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa en donde estaba el recipiente de Misty.

Finalmente, la canción de Stevie Nicks que había sonado hacía ya un tiempo en la habitación y que Misty había tarareado había estado en lo correcto.

_She came to you when you were alone_

_And yes she matters to you_


	2. Tribus

**Capítulo 2**

Misty se revolvía en su cama entre sueños desagradables que no podía controlar del todo porque estaba dormida y éstos no eran más que parte de una secuencia aparentemente interminable. Su vestido rojo resaltaba sobre la colcha blanca –y de hecho todo el blanco de la habitación, como era típico de la Academia Robichaux– sobre la que dormía; ni siquiera se había molestado en cobijarse bajo ella, no le había parecido seguro. No después de lo que había experimentado en el pantano, hacía ya varios días. Se sentía protegida en la Academia, todo lo protegida que podía sentirse entre brujas que tenían problemas con su Suprema al menos, pero aún así en el fondo no le era suficiente. No al menos ahora, con sus ojos cerrados y su frente cubierta por pequeñas gotas de sudor frío.

La melodiosa voz de Stevie inundaba su habitación siempre que ella estuviera presente, y aunque fuera de noche y se supusiera que toda bruja en la Academia debía de estar durmiendo, allí Stevie seguía sonando. Muchos ya se habrían hartado de escuchar las mismas canciones una y otra vez de estar en el lugar de la bruja, pero no ella: no solo adoraba a Stevie, sino que además necesitaba rellenar con algo los blancos silencios de aquella mansión tan grande y desagradable. Los sonidos del pantano podían pasar desapercibidos para muchos, pero el ruido de sus aguas y de sus insectos y otras criaturas que hacían de las suyas por la noche había ayudado a Misty a conciliar el sueño por meses, junto con Stevie claro. Joder, si hasta le resultaban relajantes. La quietud de la Academia, en cambio, la perturbada. No podía ser que algo se mantuviera tan silencioso naturalmente.

Hasta entonces sólo había experimentado sensaciones relativamente desagradables sin mucho sentido, pero de pronto unas imágenes se mezclaron con otras y algo cobró sentido. El día en que atacaron su refugio en el pantano, su huida escuchando el disparo y pudiendo atisbar la figura del cazador y luego la cara de ese idiota que había molestado a Cordelia el día anterior. No logró comprender la conexión que sus sueños le anunciaban sin demasiadas pruebas –pues en realidad no había visto claramente el rostro de su atacante la otra vez– hasta un momento después. Sintió hielo en su estómago y falta de aire en su pecho y de pronto abrió los ojos. Todo estaba bien, sus pocas cosas estaban en donde las había dejado y Stevie seguía sonando día y noche, pero eso no la calmó. Se incorporó inmediatamente y salió de su cama, algo mareada al principio.

"No pienso quedarme ni un minuto más aquí" se dijo a la vez que tomaba su bolso y apagaba su viejo reproductor, para meterlo allí. Básicamente eso era todo lo que tenía o, mejor dicho, eso era todo lo que había podido llevarse consigo de su refugio. Era todo lo que necesitaba, o eso creía. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras. Era extraño, pero en su estado no podía pensar en nada ni nadie y sólo admiraba lo silencioso de sus pies descalzos bajando los escalones. Ni siquiera había pensado en Myrtle, Zoe y todos aquellos a quienes había ayudado. Ni siquiera en…

Cordelia.

No se detuvo en seco al llegar al rellano sino que sus pies continuaron moviéndose veloces y silenciosos, pero cambiaron su rumbo. No podía quedarse, allí no estaba su tribu y ni se sentía segura después de su estúpido sueño. Además, incluso Cordelia parecía dispuesta a dejar caer en ella responsabilidades terroríficas. No podía no temer a todo eso. Peor sin embargo tampoco podía huir de ahí sin más. A mitad de su camino notó que sus pies habían decidido llevarla al invernadero antes de marcharse, y ella estuvo de acuerdo. El invernadero era mejor que la cocina incluso –y eso era decir mucho porque vaya si las donas que allí guardaban se veían bien– y allí guardaba recuerdos muy agradables. Recuerdos en los que, básicamente, pasaba el tiempo con Cordelia.

Suspiró al llegar. Sobre la mesa central de trabajo descansaban muchas plantas, todas ellas con el mejor aspecto que habían mostrado nunca y todas ellas producto del trabajo conjunto entre ella y Cordelia. Misty se acercó y acarició con las yemas de sus dedos las hojas de una de ellas, la primera de todas las plantas a las que habían ayudado. Y pensar que simplemente había sido ayer. Había sido un día tan extraño, con una Cordelia que había despertado ciega y que se había ido a dormir con dos ojos perfectos y un montón de ideas nuevas en su cabeza. Ni siquiera había sido un día completo; habían sido sólo unas horas las que pasaron allí. Y sin embargo habían sido las más felices que Misty había pasado en tanto tiempo, y se había sentido tan… comprendida, y útil. Había llegado a imaginar que estar con su tribu debía sentirse similar a estar con Cordelia, incluso. Pero, ¿no estaba a punto de renunciar estúpidamente a todo eso?

–Misty, ¿qué demonios crees que haces? –la sorprendió una voz en tono desaprobatorio que la hizo girarse sobre sí, incrédula, aunque sin dejar de tocar las hojas de la planta.

Allí estaba Cordelia, envuelta en una bata blanca y aparentemente suave y con el ceño fruncido, clavando sus ojos dispares en ella. Misty no estaba segura de qué decir, no a una Cordelia francamente molesta.

–Me largo –acabó optando por hablar tan sinceramente como solía hacerlo.

Cordelia mantuvo una expresión impasible, pero se acercó a la joven bruja dando grandes zancadas, hasta que quedó frente a ella.

–Misty, no seas ridícula –la reprendió nuevamente, con un tono aún más severo que, en el fondo, lastimó un poco a la joven–. ¿A dónde pensabas ir, de todas formas?

–No lo sé –respondió rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño a su vez y dejando de acariciar a la planta, no fuera cosa de que de pronto se enferma sólo por estar en contacto con ella y su estómago de pronto revuelto–. Intentaré desaparecer en… no lo sé. Algún lugar.

–No puedes ir por ahí sin ni siquiera un plan. Además, no es seguro para ti ni para ninguna bruja, y tú lo sabes de primera mano. Aquí sí estás _segura_ –y puso énfasis en su última palabra.

Misty negó con la cabeza, bajando la vista hasta sus pies desnudos mientras la escuchaba hablar. Sin embargo, al escucharla pronunciar la palabra "segura", alzó la vista, fijándola de nuevo en los ojos de Cordelia.

–¡No estoy segura aquí, Cordelia! –estalló– Nadie aquí lo está. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo pueden dormir. Este lugar es… horrible –acabó por fin, volviendo a desviar la mirada. Bueno, le había dicho a alguien cómo se sentía, al menos. Pero eso no la hacía sentir mucho mejor tampoco.

Cordelia había estado a punto de preguntarle porqué decía eso, pero en el fondo sabía que esa era una pregunta un poco estúpida. Lo sabía muy bien. Esa mansión estaba repleta de mentiras y secretos, y habían ocurrido allí más sucesos desagradables de los que ella podría enumerar. Lo había sentido cuando su vista se había ido y lo recordaría por siempre. Ignoraba que existía un motivo adicional por el cual Misty no se sentía a salvo dentro de esas paredes blancas, pero aun así su razonamiento era bastante acertado. Su expresión se suavizó.

–Entiendo que te sientas así, por eso déjame reformular lo que dije. Te doy mi palabra de que estás segura conmigo. No dejaré que nadie, ni mi madre ni ninguna otra bruja te ponga las manos encima. Eres importante para –pero una voz de pronto agudizada y transparente a las emociones evitaron que siguiera hablando.

–Eso es mentira –le espetó Misty, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y… ¿lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas? Cordelia la observó con la boca entreabierta, perpleja, hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar de un modo medianamente reconfortante y la tomó por los hombros, aunque sin saber qué decir aún. Sólo podía escucharla sollozar-. Sólo me aceptaron aquí porque creen que puedo ser su Suprema y protegerlos, y sólo me dices eso porque Myrtle te dio ojos que te hacen ver como ella me mira. No me quieres aquí, sólo crees que me necesitas. Pero en realidad no lo haces, y cuando te des cuenta de eso me vas a… –y eso era todo lo que Cordelia había podido rescatar de los labios rojos y la cara de pronto hinchada de la joven bruja; lo demás estaba totalmente ahogado entre sollozos y lejos de ser interpretable.

–¡Misty, no! No es así, no lo es –le dijo por fin, pero Misty no parecía hacer caso a sus palabras y continuaba lloriqueando con los ojos cerrados y Cordelia no podía atraer su atención incluso si intentaba sacudir levemente sus hombros–. Misty, mírame. Vamos –le dijo con suavidad a la vez que cubría una de las mejillas húmedas con su mano derecha.

Afortunadamente la acción tuvo su efecto y Misty abrió sus ojos, mirándola por fin. Estaban hinchados y enrojecidos y hubieran dado pena a cualquiera, no sólo a ella. Cordelia le habría dedicado una sonrisa leve pero cálida para reconfortarla, pero le preocupaba demasiado el hecho de que aquellos ojos siguieran húmedos. En cualquier caso, ahora tenía su atención y no iba a desperdiciarla.

–Misty –volvió a enunciar su nombre, tantas veces en esa noche que no podría llevar la cuenta–, no te tenemos aquí simplemente porque algunos alberguen sospechas de que puedas ser nuestra próxima Suprema; estas aquí porque eres una bruja que necesita protección y a eso nos dedicamos –le dijo todo lo objetivamente que pudo, pero asegurándose de que su voz no sonara fría; sus siguientes palabras serían sin embargo más personales–, y lo que sea que yo piense de ti no es por influencia de Tía Myrtle, por cierto. Ella es una figura muy importante para mí y valoro su opinión, pero yo pienso por mí misma.

Las lágrimas finalmente se habían detenido, pero los ojos azules aún se veían tristes y Cordelia supo que estaba perdiendo nuevamente su atención cuando estos desviaron la mirada hacia su izquierda, quizás porque la bruja se sentía avergonzada de su estallido o porque estaba recordando memorias igual de desagradables. Cordelia no era inconmovible y ese había sido su límite: retiró su mano derecha de la mejilla de la bruja sólo para pasarla hacia su nuca, acariciando su cabello mientras la rodeaba con su otro brazo, ciñendo a Misty en un reconfortante abrazo. La bruja se sumió en él de inmediato, demasiado cansada para estar sorprendida, y rodeó la espalda de la otra con ambos de sus brazos. Descansó su cabeza sobre la suave tela que recorría el hombro de Cordelia y cerró los ojos a la vez que inspiraba fuertemente, consiguiendo por fin algo de calma. No podía recordar la última vez que había recibido un abrazo, a decir verdad.

–Sí que te quiero aquí. Y no creo que te necesite; sé que lo hago –habló por fin la mayor, acariciando los rizos rubios–. Y no voy a deshacerme de ti ni a dejar que nada malo te ocurra. Así que Misty, por favor, no te marches. Por favor –le pidió casi en un susurro.

Misty abrió sus ojos y separó su cabeza del hombro lo suficientemente como para que Cordelia pudiera apreciar su rostro y asintió a sus palabras. De acuerdo, se quedaría. Cordelia le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, a la vez que le acomodaba algunos rizos que ahora se afanaban por ocultar la preciosa cara de la bruja. Sus mejillas ya estaban secas, por cierto, y sus ojos ya no parecían amenazar con volver a llorar, pero aún era incapaz de devolver la sonrisa.

–¿Qué es? –inquirió Cordelia, adivinando su preocupación.

–No me gusta mi habitación. Es tan… extraña –y eso hasta podría haber sido gracioso para Cordelia, quien tenía en frente no precisamente a la bruja más normal de todas. Sin embargo, no fue por ese motivo que soltó una risa que hizo que Misty alzara las cejas, sorprendida.

–No puedo creer que esperaras que te dejaría dormir sola después de éste episodio –se explicó por fin–. Sé que no hará la gran diferencia, pero pienso que te sentirías mucho más segura si duermes lo que queda de la noche en mi habitación. ¿No lo crees?

Misty asintió, sin pensarlo demasiado: estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar mucho a decir verdad, y ni hablar de perpetrar una huida. No estaba muy segura de qué había estado haciendo hasta ahora, en realidad. Sin embargo un pensamiento vital la asaltó, al recordar lo desagradablemente silenciosa que le había resultado su habitación.

–¿Podemos llevar a Stevie? –preguntó con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. Cordelia asintió de inmediato y por primera vez en toda la noche Misty sonrió–. Estoy dentro, entonces.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Cordelia tomó uno de los brazos de la bruja y juntas abandonaron el invernadero, ya ambas tranquilas e incluso felices. Misty no había olvidado lo desagradable de su sueño pero se había repetido a sí misma que quizás era irrelevante o, en caso de no serlo, no solucionaría nada compartiéndolo esa misma noche. ¿No? Quizás sólo estaba cansada y algo de sueño le aclararía las ideas.

–¿Cómo sabías que había decidido irme? –preguntó de repente, mientras subían la larga escalera.

–Eso es fácil. Si Stevie deja de cantar en medio de la noche, sabes que algo anda mal –le respondieron con una sonrisa, aunque ésta se acabó por diluir. Desafortunadamente yo tampoco estoy durmiendo todo lo bien que desearía, así que estaba despierta. Y ya sabes que nuestras habitaciones no están tan lejos una de otra. Después de eso seguir pasos silenciosos no fue pan comido, lo admito, pero no fue tan difícil de adivinar.

–Bueno, lamento eso –dijo un tanto preocupada–. Pero de cualquier forma me alegra que me hayas seguido. Mucho –y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, a la cual la bruja respondió con otra y un pequeño apretón cariñoso a su brazo. Luego continuaron caminando en silencio y finalmente estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Cordelia, que ésta abrió.

–Bueno, ahora entiendo porqué no puedes dormir. Es una habitación demasiado grande y está demasiado vacía –dijo Misty, observando de un lado a otro y estirando el cuello–. Y demasiado… perfecta. Iuj –acabó por decir en tono de broma.

–¡Hey! –Cordelia le dijo imitando su tono, a la vez que golpeaba la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice–. Yo no hablaría así de la habitación de quien me cobijará –le dijo a la vez que abandonaba el agarre de su brazo y se acercaba a su tocador para quitarse su bata y dejarla sobre una silla–. Ya es demasiado tarde. Deja tus cosas en cualquier lugar, pon a Stevie a cantar y a la cama, joven bruja.

La joven bruja obedeció con una sonrisa, sacando su reproductor del bolso para encenderlo y dejarlo sobre la casi desierta mesa de noche de su compañera para luego dejar su bolso por ahí. Se miró a sí misma por unos segundos: eso era todo; dormiría tal como se veía. Se sentó en el borde de la cama que no estaba deshecho, suponiendo que ese sería "su" sector nocturno, y esperó a que Cordelia se acercara. Se mantuvo silenciosa por varios segundos y con la vista clavada en el camisón negro de la bruja; Cordelia había captado su mirada y aunque no alcanzaba a traducir su significado, no le molestaban esos ojos azules. Misty finalmente cayó en razón de que aquello ya había sido mirar demasiado y sin más se metió entre las sábanas. Cordelia sonrió y, tras apagar la luz, hizo lo mismo.

–Creo que voy a comprarte algo de ropa extra. No es justo que estropees toda la que tienes usándola también mientras duermes –dijo mientras se recostaba.

–No es necesario –le respondió la bruja, girándose en dirección a ella para apreciar la silueta de su rostro en la oscuridad–. Me gusta mi ropa, y además no quiero causar molestias.

–Aún así, me gustaría hacerte un regalo –le respondió la mayor, girándose a su vez y descansando su rostro sobre una de sus manos–. En verdad quiero –y extendió suavemente su mano libre: pudo apreciar cómo Misty sonreía y acercaba la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. También escuchó un quieto "bien".

Los siguientes segundos de paz se habían convertido en minutos y sólo se escuchaba la voz de Stevie Nicks. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos había logrado dormirse y fue la voz de Misty la que surgió de entre la melodía.

–Cordelia, ¿puedo abrazarte? –preguntó con suavidad, temiendo por un minuto que la bruja se hubiese dormido. Sin embargo se alivió al sentir un apretón cariñoso en su mano.

–Ni siquiera necesitas preguntarlo –le respondieron unos labios sonrientes.

Ambas se acercaron al centro de la cama y ambos cuerpos se acoplaron suave y estrechamente. Los brazos de Misty rodearon el cuello de Cordelia y ésta abrazó la cintura de la primera. Probablemente, cuando se despertaran al menos una de los dos tendría un brazo dormido, pero eso no importaba en absoluto. Sólo importaba que ambas sintieran el cabello rubio de la otra contra su propia mejilla y pocas cosas podían ser más tranquilizadoras que esa.

–Creo que así debe sentirse encontrar a tu tribu –musitó Misty, inspirando el perfume de la otra mientras cerraba sus ojos. Sintió una mano suave, ya familiar, sobre su mejilla y volvió a abrirlos para sonreír con ellos. Hizo que una de sus manos se desenredara del suave cuello e hizo que su mano emulara la acción. Pudo sentir cómo las mejillas tersas se contraían en una sonrisa sincera.

–Puedo ser tu tribu, Misty. Si así lo quieres… Quiero serlo –le susurró y entonces fue ella quien descubrió cómo se siente una sonrisa.

–Lo quiero –le respondió una bruja de cabello casi comestible.

Lo siguiente que ambas sintieron fue el cálido aliento de la otra, las suaves caricias de las yemas de los dedos, la respiración calma y, finalmente, el contacto de unos labios suaves con otros. El contacto fue suave, aunque prolongado e intenso a su manera, pero sobre todo dulce y cargado de emociones y esperanzas. Cuando finalmente los rostros se separaron, Cordelia coronó su suerte de declaración con un beso en la frente de la bruja y recibió como respuesta uno juguetón en la punta de su nariz.

Luego de eso los brazos regresaron a sus puestos por excelencia –cuello y cintura–. Ambas brujas lograron por fin caer en los brazos del sueño a su vez en los brazos la una en los de la otra, y Stevie repitió las mismas canciones por horas y horas.


	3. Azul

Despertó con el suave arrullo de Stevie, pero aún despierta no abrió sus ojos. Estaba tendida de lado, con sus brazos extendidos y totalmente cubierta por una suave colcha hasta la nariz: definitivamente alguien se había ocupado muy bien de ella. Se removió un poco en la cama, remolona, hasta que de pronto comprendió que esa cama era algo grande, incluso en comparación con la que había estado usando como suya en la Academia y recordó de súbito todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Abrió los ojos a la vez que tanteaba con sus manos el lugar en donde debía estar el cuerpo de Cordelia, pero allí no había nadie. Misty tragó saliva, aún sin incorporarse, y sintió el peso de una piedra imaginaria al caer en su estómago.

–¿Cordelia? –murmuró, con la pequeña esperanza de que aquello funcionara como una invocación y mágicamente la bruja apareciera, pero naturalmente nada de eso ocurrió.

La bruja sin embargo continuó sin incorporarse. En lugar de eso se encogió aún más en sí misma, formando un pequeño ovillo con su cuerpo y acercando su rostro a la almohada de la bruja. Ciertamente olía como ella y eso era muy reconfortante. Decidió prestar atención a todos sus sentidos y dejarse llevar al menos por un rato, concentrándose en la tenue voz de su ídola, la esencia de la mujer que había besado y en el espectáculo que le ofrecían los rayos matinales del sol que se filtraban por su ventana. Pero finalmente cerró los ojos con el ceño levemente fruncido. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y qué se suponía que hiciera ella misma? Creía que sería algo cuanto menos llamativo el que alguien, quien fuera, la viera salir de la habitación de Cordelia, asumiendo por supuesto que nadie hubiera imaginado ya que ella estaba allí dados los cantos de Stevie. Aunque esas eran preocupaciones fútiles, que en realidad no le importaban. La verdadera inquietud suya era la siguiente: ¿y si le había ocurrido algo? Podía vivir –muy a su pesar, claro– con que Cordelia hubiese resuelto que le desagradaba o algo por el estilo, pero no con que algo malo le pasase.

Se incorporó de golpe en la cama, con una expresión que denotaba su preocupación. Se dijo que lo más adecuado sería ponerse a meditar e intentar sentir algo relacionado con Cordelia, lo que fuera, pero no estaba lo suficientemente calmada para eso y no estaba segura de poder conseguirlo por sí misma. Se llevó una de sus manos a la sien y estaba tan absorta en esas ideas que apenas notó que la puerta de la habitación se abría y alguien entraba en ella. No fue hasta que escuchó una voz que alzó la vista.

–Misty, espero no haberte molestado –le había dicho una brillante Cordelia cargada de bolsas mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Vestía unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa blanca, llevaba su cabello atado en un lazo y Misty pensó que nunca la había visto tan elegante, aunque realmente Cordelia sólo se veía como Cordelia. La bruja se giró y dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Misty, pero al ver su expresión atónita, ya incorporada en la cama, dudó–. ¿Está todo bien?

Misty asintió enérgicamente a la vez que salía de la cama de un salto y correteó hacia Cordelia, a quien no dudó en abrazar por el cuello en silencio. Cordelia abrió la boca, sorprendida, pero la volvió a cerrar y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la bruja, aunque aún sosteniendo sus bolsas.

–¿Estás segura? –volvió a preguntarle, alzando una ceja aunque feliz por el contacto, aún abrazándola. Finalmente la bruja habló, separándose un poco aunque sin aflojar su agarre.

–Sí, sí. Sólo estaba… empezando a preocuparme. Un poco. No estaba segura de si me habías dejado porque… bueno, esa parte no importa –balbuceó quitándole importancia–. Pero pensé que quizás te habría pasado algo, y no estaba segura de qué hacer. Pero, ¡me alegro tanto de que ahora estés aquí! –le dijo con una cándida sonrisa que hizo que Cordelia se sintiera aliviada al instante.

–Misty, no seas ridícula –volvió a decirle tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero esta vez en un tono totalmente distinto, cariñoso y burlón, y habría acompañado sus palabras con un pequeño toque en la punta de su nariz de no ser por las bolsas que aún cargaba y que no estaba dispuesta a dejar caer en el suelo–. Ahora, déjame llevar estas bolsas hasta la cama. Tengo un par de sorpresas para ti –y depositó sin reflexionar siquiera un rápido pero suave beso en la mejilla de la bruja, que no podía lucir más sorprendida.

–¿Para mí? –preguntó mientras deshacía su abrazo y la seguía por la habitación–. ¿Para eso saliste? ¿Para… hacerme un regalo?

–U-hum –fue la respuesta que recibió mientras Cordelia se sentaba en la cama, conducta que Misty imitó ubicándose prácticamente pegada a ella.

–Vaya… –musitó, no muy segura de cómo reaccionar. No era alguien que soliera recibir regalos, francamente, y tampoco era alguien que disfrutara de ser lo que ella consideraba "una molestia" para alguien pidiéndole algo. Pero pensó en que Cordelia sólo habría hecho eso porque en verdad lo deseaba y la idea de tener algo que atesorar, obsequio de Cordelia, en el fondo le fascinaba–. Es muy dulce de tu parte, Cordelia. Gracias –dijo por fin, dedicándole un cariñoso apretón a la rodilla izquierda de la bruja que fue recibido con una sonrisa prácticamente eterna en los labios de la bruja.

–Verás, primero compré la camisola de la que hablamos la noche pasada –trató de decir lo más metódicamente que pudo al sentir cómo cierto color se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Habría deseado poder esconder su cabeza dentro de la bolsa, pero eso no era posible. En su lugar sacó de la bolsa una preciosa prenda negra, con detalles en encaje que habían encantado a la compradora nada más verlos y que, secretamente, quería rozando la pálida piel de la bruja. Sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más y ella le pasó la prenda.

–E-espero que te guste –balbuceó, tapándose la cara con ambas manos una vez que las tuvo liberadas. Se sentía un poquitín ridícula. El sonido de la risa tintineante de la bruja hizo que asomara sus ojos para observarla, aún avergonzada.

–Creo que es muy lindo. Casi tanto como ese color tuyo –dijo a la vez dejaba la camisola a un lado aunque cuidadosamente, para luego tomar las muñecas de la mayor y apartar a esas malvadas manos que ocultaban su cara, riendo en el proceso–. Vamos, eres tan… _gay_, a veces –le dijo soltando sus muñecas y echándose a reír, en especial tras la reacción de Cordelia que, escandalizada y sin saber qué responder pero aún así divertida, no podía evitar que su rostro se tornara aún más y más rojo–. Muchísimas gracias –le agradeció nuevamente Misty, limpiándose las lagrimillas de risa de los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

–Humpf –hizo un sonido extraño Cordelia, una pequeña queja en broma, mientras se giraba para agarrar otra de las bolsas y sacar de allí una caja que le entregó a Misty, ésta ya algo sorprendida–. Si bien sólo fui a comprar tu camisola… supongo que terminé comprando un par de cosas de más –se excusó mientras observaba cómo Misty quitaba la tapa de la caja.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó la bruja, alternando miradas entre las relucientes botas marrones y la expresión también reluciente de Cordelia cerciorarse de que su regalo era bien recibido– Se ven geniales –dijo mientras no perdía el tiempo y se las calzaba, admirando cómo se veían. Cordelia también las admiró y al resto de sus piernas, por cierto.

–Me alegra que te queden –le dijo la bruja, mordiéndose inconscientemente su labio inferior mientras tomaba la tercera y última bolsa y se la pasaba a la bruja, que aún seguía mirando a sus pies, moviéndolos con felicidad. Miró a Cordelia cuando sintió el cartón sobre su regazo.

–No está bien que gastes tanto dinero en regalos, Miss Cordelia –la reprendió con un gesto serio algo extraño en su rostro, aún sin averiguar qué estaba dentro de la bolsa.

–Bueno, no es algo que piense hacer todos los días –le respondió en un principio a la defensiva, aunque luego se serenó al intentar ponerse en el lugar de Misty: recibir muchas atenciones, y más de ese tipo, podían preocupar a cualquiera–. Simplemente lo vi y pensé que de verdad te gustaría. Por favor Misty, acéptalo. ¿Por favor?

Misty se lo pensó unos segundos, aún con su extraña expresión seria, pero estaba perdida desde el momento en que Cordelia se lo había pedido con un "por favor", por lo que acabó por asentir y sacar de la bolsa su regalo final. Era un vestido, su tela era vaporosa y su color era el de un azul francés precioso, aunque si Misty hubiera tenido que describirlo habría dicho simplemente "azul bonito". La prenda era del mismo estilo que todos sus vestidos y, en pocas palabras, le encantó. Pero por sobre todos sus regalos, adoró el hecho de que Cordelia se hubiera preocupado por ella y ahora podría vestir cosas en todo momento que le recordarían a ella. No pronunció palabra, sino que sonrió a la bruja mientras dejaba su vestido en su regazo y atrapó su rostro aún caliente entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Sus ojos azules se habían clavado en los bicolores de Cordelia, y se observaron por unos segundos, con tranquilidad.

–Me gustó porque creo que es del mismo color que tus ojos –susurró por fin Cordelia, inclinando un poco el rostro y acercándolo al de Misty.

Misty cerró sus ojos y besó los labios de Cordelia. Deslizó sus manos del precioso rostro y buscó a tientas las de la bruja, entrelazando sus dedos luego. El beso, al principio superficial, se alargó y ambas brujas comenzaron a jugar con más intensidad con sus labios y lenguas. El beso era distinto al que habían compartido la noche anterior, tan breve, pero exactamente igual de valioso y Cordelia protestó levemente cuando sintió que Misty alejaba sus labios. En respuesta Misty regresó nuevamente, trayendo consigo una pequeña y nueva oleada de intensidad, pero finalmente volvió a separarse, llevando las manos de Cordelia hacia sus labios y besándolas, para luego sonreírle ampliamente a la vez que les daba un apretón.

–Creo que debería probarme el vestido nuevo –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, adoptando el comportamiento de lo que a Cordelia se le habría antojado como una niña hiperactiva adorable. Sin embargo, al menos los suyos no eran motivos tan inocentes como los de alguien normal que regala algo a una niña: en verdad deseaba _verla_ usar ese vestido, con todo lo que ello implicaba. En el fondo se preguntaba si Misty era en verdad tan inocente como una niña hiperactiva o existía una nueva faceta suya, pero se inclinaba más hacia la primera opción.

–Creo que sería una maravillosa idea –le respondió con una sonrisa recatada, acariciando con sus pulgares el dorso de la mano de la bruja–. Puedes usar mi baño o si quieres puedo salir de la habitación –pero la bruja la interrumpió a la vez que soltaba sus manos y se ponía de pie.

–¿Para qué? No es necesario –le dijo con simpleza, mientras comenzaba a quitarse su vestido.

Cordelia intentó protestar pero lo cierto es que no se le ocurría nada razonable que decir al respecto y, además, no quería que nada así se le ocurriera tampoco. Quería ver a Misty, así de sencillo. Vio cómo la prenda caía al suelo y se quedó mirando el viejo vestido y a las nuevas botas que Misty seguía calzando por varios segundos antes de alzar la vista; cuando lo hizo dio un respingo involuntario. Quizás de tratarse de otra persona no le habría causado esa impresión, pero se trataba de Misty y su piel blanca y tersa resaltaba aún más contra la tela negra de su ropa interior. Eso, sumando sus botas y sus curvas voluptuosas, formaba para ella un cuadro muy… interesante. Misty captó su mirada y, divertida, se aclaró la garganta sólo para molestar a Cordelia. Funcionó y, tras palidecer, las mejillas de la mayor volviendo a enrojecer, aunque no se atrevió a desviar la mirada –no se lo habría perdonado–. Misty rió y se giró, dándole la espalda Cordelia y tomando su regalo. Se lo puso rápidamente y luego se acercó a paso veloz al tocador del Cordelia, mordiéndose el labio e impaciente por ver su reflejo. Cordelia pensó que en verdad se veía bellísima aun a pesar de que la joven bruja no se había detenido para que ella la apreciara aún, y se convenció de que Misty se sentía así cuando la vio dar un par de giros, al compás de la suave voz de Stevie que ya casi se había mimetizado con el viejo edificio.

–¿Te gusta? –le preguntó la bruja mientras se acercaba bailando a la otra, que se había mantenido sentada al borde la cama en silencio aunque sin quitarle la vista de encima. Misty la tomó de las manos e hizo que se pusiera de pie, invitándola a girar con ella con sus dedos entrelazados

–Me encanta. No me equivoqué con mi elección –le respondió Cordelia, mirando sus ojos.

–Yo tampoco –murmuró Misty, con una sonrisa algo soñadora. Había adoptado una de sus expresiones en donde no era seguro si en verdad estaba presente o no. Sin embargo, Cordelia pudo convencerse de que Misty estaba quizás incluso más presente que ella misma en aquella habitación cuando sintió cómo la bruja la atrajo hacia sí con sus manos y acercaba sus labios a su oído.

–Ví esa mirada en tus ojos, Cordelia –le dijo en una mezcla de susurro y ronroneo.

Sin darse cuenta, en sus giros Misty había logrado que ambas se acercaran al borde de la cama deshecha y tras decir aquello Misty empujó suavemente a su sorprendida Cordelia –aunque la suya era una sorpresa agradable–. Cordelia había quedado semirecostada en su cama y la bruja menor aprovechó la situación para colocarse a horcajadas sobre ella, inclinando su rostro para depositar en sus labios un beso que fue muy buen recibido, a la vez que la mayor llevaba sus manos a las caderas de su amante, acariciándolas. Misty había sonreído al percibir el contacto y se había separado de aquellos labios rosados tan sólo para desperdigar besos breves por todo el cuello de la bruja, provocándole suspiros y gemidos que servían como combustible para su sonrisa. Misty habría continuado con su reparto de besos de no ser por un pequeño ruido proveniente de su estómago que ambas brujas escucharon. Misty tenía hambre; no, mejor dicho, estaba hambrienta. En esta ocasión fue Cordelia quien estalló en carcajadas, logrando que Misty primero la observara atónita y un poco avergonzada para luego unirse a las risas, poniéndose derecha aunque aún sentada sobre las piernas de Cordelia.

–Había olvidado que ni siquiera desayunaste, lo siento –le dijo Cordelia entre risas, mientras se medio incorporaba apoyándose en sus codos.

–Si, yo también lo había olvidado –le respondió Misty, con una mano reposando casualmente sobre el abdomen de la bruja y la otra revolviendo su propio cabello algo distraídamente.

–¿Qué te parece si almorzamos algo? Yo también a penas he comido algo.

–De acuerdo –dijo la bruja asintiendo con una sonrisa, mientras se quitaba de encima de la bruja para permitirle incorporarse del todo. Un brillo cruzó por sus ojos de pronto y Cordelia no estuvo segura del porqué hasta que la escuchó–. ¿Podrías darme una clase de herbología luego? Es apasionante. ¡Por favor! –le preguntó acercando su rostro al de la bruja, por si acaso eso ayudaría a torcer su respuesta a su favor. Pero en realidad no había nada que torcer.

–Por supuesto, será un verdadero placer –le respondió. Y era cierto: no solo adoraba a Misty, sino que el hecho de tener a un estudiante tan apasionado por lo que hacía volvía hasta las más teóricas de las clases en algo aun más divertido de lo que en realidad era–. Ahora, vayamos a buscar algo que comer –le dijo Cordelia mientras se ponía de pie y, tras pensarlo unos segundos, le ofrecía a Misty una mano que podría sostener cuanto quisiera, todo el día incluso si eso era lo que deseaba.

Misty tomó ambas manos con alegría a la vez que se ponía en pie, y estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación con Cordelia, mas se detuvo un segundo.

–Sólo un momento –había dicho mientras soltaba la mano de su bruja favorita para acercarse a la eterna reproductora de Stevie y apagarla, al menos por ahora. Luego volvió hacia Cordelia, ocupando _su_ lugar en la mano derecha de la mujer.

–¿No será un poco extraño el que quien fuera nos viera así? –inquirió Misty no preocupada, sino curiosa. Cordelia se encogió de hombros, con una leve sonrisa.

–Personalmente, creo que con alguien como Nan por aquí es imposible guardar un secreto. No me sorprendería que el resto de las chicas ya lo supieran, a esta altura. Ni me importa, en verdad –dijo Cordelia mirándola, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

–Supongo que tienes razón –concedió Misty tras una risa. Elevó su voz entonces –¡Adios, Stevie! Volveremos –se despidió y la puerta se cerró tras ella, una por ahora sumamente feliz Misty.


End file.
